The Source of it all
by ForGottenFaye
Summary: Harry and a New friend must fight a new evil, by going into their past. Harry must avoid his parents his friend must hide from the too be potions master and locate a not yet dead demon to save the present...it is most deffinently harder then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Background/prologue**

O.C.: Kayla Elizabeth Reace, 17, Purple eyes. Blood red hair porcelain skin, 5' 4", petite body form. She majors in wand less magic and defenses are amazing at vanquishing potions and moderate at potions class.

_ After Hogwarts burned to the ground in their seventh year Kayla a seventh year Slytherin asked to become a member of the Order so she could avenge the death of her friends. She quickly became Harry's ally, and confidant then his best friend and together they brought an end to Voldemort although Harry delivered the final blow. The two friends changed the face of the Wizarding world, but they did not rid it of evil._

_ Now they are both 22, and a new evil is gaining power. He is more dangerous, more evil, colder blooded, then Voldemort would ever hope to be and worse he's immortal. A long time enemy of the man comes to their aid with good news, a diary holds the secret to killing this thing that calls himself The Source. The bad news…it was lost 45 years ago to the labyrinth that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, more good news when the diary was lost the source wasn't immortal. So the three made a plan, go back and find the diary and if all else fails kill the Source._

_ To make this plan work they use the late Hermione Granger's time turner, but it wouldn't work the same way. Could they find the book and destroy the source before the new time turner threw them back into the future, or is all hope lost and they're just buying time?_

**Prologue**

"Harry a little help here damit!" Kayla shouted as the boy ransacked the old bedroom looking for his friend's trinket. Another curse flew past her head through the crack in the door, so close that it cut a lock of hair from the left side of her head. She summoned her raw energy and rapidly hurled 3 balls of pure power, taking down a bookcase and a painting before the neckron was struck in the stomach. The use to be human screamed and fell to the ground, before he exploded and disappeared forever.

"They surley heard that, so find it and lets go!" Kayla reared flipping drawers out of the oak dresser that still held the girls clothing. Poor Harry was so sentimental and nostalgic that all his friends and family's rooms were left the way they were when they died, he would allow nothing to be moved.

"I got it! But I need time to make the adjustments" Harry announced before setting to work. Foot steps came barreling from down the hall towards them and Kayla stood as guardian at the door once again. The attack had taken them off guard, and they didn't know what to do. Kraigen had been killed as soon as the fight began; he only came down to check on dinner unaware of the battle downstairs and was killed before he even reached the bottom step. This made her relise what a disadvantage and impassive position they were in now.

"We don't have time Harry" she said with a warning tone, as three simultaneous curses were thrown at the weakening door. Harry's wand flew faster then ever making the adjustments just so, to insure they did not arrive in the prehistoric era or the time of the founders.

"I'm done but we can't be interrupted during this, do you have enough energy to freeze them?" He asked looking at Kayla's tired and every aging face. He had never seen her so battle worn and exhausted, the more of her power she used the less helpful she became especially with all the sleepless nights they got planning this whole thing. Harry knew this was their one and only shot and it had to happen now.

"It will probably only last 5 or 6 seconds but I think I can do it" Kayla said shakily, and he shook his head determined.

"We can't afford for you to think Kay! It's now or never" Kayla's eyes became hard and deviant; she slipped back into her Slytherin self and nodded with a smirk of undeserved triumph.

"I can do it" and before anything else is said she flung the door open and willed everything to stop and just go away. The curses they threw froze in midair and the neckrons were poised in surprise like dolls in a wax museum. She turned to face Harry as a cold chain was placed around her neck and her friend gave a quick nod as he began to turn the small hourglass.

The world around them began to blur and it was as if someone had put a movie on rewind. Kayla closed her eyes hoping to get past the worst of the memories that would likely play around them, when she opened her eyes she focused on Harry and something was odd about him. His beard disappeared and his eyes became less tired. His stress wrinkled disappeared and his skin held a youthful glow the same he had in school. He was growing younger and younger before her eyes, and by the look on his face so was she.

They both held the same though '_this could be a problem'_

**Ok there is my prologue I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think even if you thought it was stupid, but you don't have to say that…ha ha. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Looking at the past…or is it the future?

Kayla's eyes fluttered open, and her whole body ached worse then the time she was knocked off her broom during quidditch in 3rd year.

"Oh good your awake" She jumped at the voice that sounded from across the room. In the door way stood a messy, toned teenager in a pair of jeans and a black wife-beater, his longish hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. In his hands he held a tray of tea and other snack foods. She tensed up and a small orb of magic was suddenly glowing in her hand ready to be thrown. "Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you." The kid stepped back a little and held his free hand up in a form of surrender, at the same moment that a 17-year-old Harry stepped around the corner. His face was free of any facial hair and his eyes once again held the sparkling attraction of youth that she remembered growing up.

"Kaye" Harry said calmly,"You can put that away, it's just our cousin _Sirius_" the orb disappeared and a thousand and one questions popped into her head. The tray of food was set on her bedside table and the teenage Sirius chuckled a little. His voice was smooth and clear unlike the gruff scratchy one she was use to hearing from him.

"You know when you said she was a little jumpy and used wandless magic, it never occurred to me to announce myself before entering her room." It took all her will power not to inch away from him when he sat on the edge of her bed, the smile on his face was nothing like the crazy Azkaban prisoner she was use too, he actually seemed…sane. It's not that she didn't like him just, the adult him kinda scared her at times, it was probably due to him not liking her. She was a Slytherin after all. Harry cleared his throat and her attention was drawn away from this not yet creepy guy and back on him.

"So apparently, cousin Sirius got a letter from our father, _Kraigen_," the name was drawn out and Kayla's face filled with confusion. "Who informed him of our arrival and transfer to hogwarts" Harry's voice held a tone that said he would explain it all later, so for the moment she let it go. Her body was stiff and soar as she tried to make her self sit up straight against the headrest.

"Oh wasn't that nice of him" If Sirius noticed the odd tone of her voice he didn't say so, infact he was still busy smiling at her which made her slightly unnerved. The closeness was a little uncomfortable but she was probably still in shock, or reading too much into it.

"Yea I brought you something to eat because I thought you might be hungry" Sirius moved down the bed a little so she could see the tray of snack foods and her stomach gave a small growl. Then it occurred to her why she was in so much pain. And so hungry. The fight right before they left, she drained a lot of her magic and then the whole time travel thing must have just done her in. "I leave you and Robby hear to get settle in if you need something I'm just across the hall" he said with a smile, he hesitated a moment, nodded and finally got up and left closing the door behind him.

"Robby?" Kay asked amused. She flung her legs over the side of the bed where Sirius use to be sitting and reached for a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Harry said nothing although he held an amused smile on his face, and he pulled the letter out of his pocket and tossed it to her, " 'ho vud' 'id it sva'" she asked threw a mouth full of sticky peanut butter, even though she was opening it to read for herself.

"I don't know when he had time to plan this Kayla but Kraigen gave us different identities, pretended to be our father and signed us for Hogwarts, he knew we would end up inside grimwauld place and wrote a letter to Sirius pretending to be some long lost family member…just read the letter and see for yourself" Harry said defeated as he flopped on his back across her bed and placed an arm over his eyes. Setting the sandwich back down and opening the letter fully she began to read:

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_ My name is Kraigen Henson, I'm a cousin of your Father, but he would not have told you about me for the family is not very proud to know me. I hope that of all my family I could count on you, for I have fallen on hard times. I have just enough money to send my two children Robert and Kayla Henson, to your school Hogwarts, I have already taken the liberty of writing to your headmaster for permission. I have to take a job that is too dangerous for them to come with me. As the last family member I can count on I'm asking you to take care of them, and help them through this transition. Please write back with your answer._

_ Your cousin,_

_ Kraigen._

"and apparently they have been in contact for the whole summer making arrangements and such like the Kraigen of this time knew we would be coming" Harry said once she had finished reading the letter. That seamed a little odd, but he was a demon there had to be ways of doing that right? When she voiced this thought to Harry he shrugged his only answer was "I hope your right"

F.F

Three days later Harry (Robert) and Kayla found themselves following a very hyper and chatty Sirius Black through the door way to Diagon Alley. He had spent the last three days informing them about Hogwarts, the sorting, the different houses and anything else that he thought might interest them. Today though the subject was awkward, more for Harry then for Kayla, because today Sirius was to introduce us to his 'partners in crime' which they knew included Harry's parents. What would he do when he saw them? What memories would surface and could he play all of it in such a cool manner that they only believe him to be shy? They only need to wait and find out.

Kayla let her mind wander, back to when she first walked down this magical street. When it was safe to walk past a stranger without having to be afraid, suspicious, or worry that their wand would end you where you stood. The lack of these elements that she had lived with for the past 12 years gave her an odd sense of un-nerved calm. For now atleast, she could be free, she could be 17 again, and until something came up she had nothing to worry about. As this thought ended and a smile came to her face she collided with something warm, and covered in flowy cloth. Her first thought was '_oh know I just made a fool of myself and walked into a window_' until she landed on the ground and heard a voice that could send shivers through a penguin. "oh look Severus, the lilly girl has fallen for you"

It wasn't surprising that Lucius Malfoy would mistaken her for Lilly Evans, as their hair color was almost identical and Kay happened to be at an angle that they could not see her face so that was not the reason her breathe caught in her throat, and the only sound she could hear was her racing heart and Malfoy Sr.'s laugh. She had almost forgotten about Severus Snape, her potions master, head of house, mentor, and so much more she could not put into words. As she began to help herself up, she made sure her back was turned to them both, and the worry set in. Could she honestly look in the face of the man she watched die to protect her and her friends, could she harden her heart and look at the man she had secretly crushed on since fourth year and feel nothing.

"Kay are you alright" Harry helped her off the ground, and saw the panicked look in her eyes, only then did his attention go to the men behind her. She couldn't do it, couldn't turn and face them and Harry knew it.

"watch where you stop snivelus" she heard Sirius growl out and come to her side, some shifting from behind her and she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She gripped Harry's sleave and looked at the sidewalk like it was something important, it was all she could do to keep from turning around.

"Maybe you should teach _that girl_ to watch where she is walking." Snape spat out the phrase like it left a bad taste in his mouth, and that was it Kayla turned, couldn't spare a look but said a quick and soft "I'm sorry" before walking quickly to the other side of the narrow street. The two boys hesitated a moment before following her at a small jog to keep up with her pace.

Sirius caught up with her first and placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey don't worry about those two goons. They aren't worth your time" and that was all he said on the matter, before his voice became elated and he shouted a friendly greeting to Remus Lupin. The two friends/siblings hung back giving him space to great his friend, Harry through an arm around her shoulders in a comforting matter. Without her saying anything Harry knew that the meeting with snape had her shaken in a bad way. While they listen the Sirius catch up with his friend, they just stood there Kayla leaning her head against his shoulder and pretending nothing happened.

"well you've seen your demons…now it's my turn" She looked to Harry, his face vacant but his eyes were screaming for somewhere to run. She followed his gaze to just past Lupin, and Sirius to see James Potter and Lilly Evans walking down the street hand in hand towards them. She flung her arms around his abdomen and gave him a gentle squeeze, he glanced down at her and gave a sad smile, before it turned into a real one and he pushed her forward. "stop being scared and do it already"

She knew this was Harry's way of motivating himself, but she still gave him another moment to drink in the sight of the parents he never got to meet. She reached a hand behind her, not a smile just a comforting glance, he took it and the two took their first steps towards the most difficult journey they would have.

_Ok I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it's gonna set a lot of ground for future chapters. Thanx for the reviews and keep 'em coming I love to know what you guys think. ^_^ until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Can you still hear them?**

_She ran. Ran till her feet hurt, her lungs burned and her body became drenched in sweat, but still it was too late. The screams echoed around her, penetrated her to her deepest core and rang in her ears. Someone ran beside her and someone behind her but she paid them no mind for it no longer mattered who they were, or what their purpose was, all that matter was getting there and getting everyone out. Someone called out to her, begged her to stop but she was numb to their pleas. Her body jolted to halt in the front hall; she had found the source of the screams and suddenly wished she hadn't gone on the search. The Great Hall's doors stood wide open and yet something prevented those inside from leaving. The smoke was free to bellow out, followed by horror filled screams and pleas for mercy, someone had set the grand room ablaze. Some tried to put the fire out, some stood backing up as it came closer or they just stood with their friends and cried holding each other because they knew it was over, but many of them ran in a panic not willing to give up without a fight. _

_ Some figures emerged through the falling and burning timber, through the chaos of screaming students and professors that had simply given up and stood at the thresh hold of the room but did not cross as if staring into freedom but afraid to move forward. She knew these faces and that is why she tried to run again, she became deaf to the screams, numb to the fear and the pain, mute with hope and all her thoughts were focused on getting to the few friends that she could find. She would pull them out and together they could run and make it to the train that would scream them back into London to the safety of the Aurors that waited at the platform, but alas she was stopped. A rough and strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against an equally strong body, and she screamed for her own freedom. Slowly she was dragged away, her eyes filled with frustrated tears and her voice hoarse with rebellious cries, the last thing she saw was her brother, one of the figures at the thresh hold, put his hand flat against the barrier that kept them apart and put on a brave but sad smile. He was saying good-bye._

_ She struggled in protest and cried out until her throat was sore. She head the great hall's door slam shut for the last time, but at the resounding thud, everything went black. _

_ A small white light could be seen just out of her reach, and in the center stood her potions master in all his glory. He was hurt, she rushed to his side and helped him slowly to the ground, and he laid his head in her lap._

_ "I tried, but I've failed. I kept my promise to her and now I need you and Draco to run." His voice was weak and she couldn't understand what or why he was saying this. She started to cry, and she shook her head. The potion Master let out an angry growl and then in her lap was no longer Severus Snape. _

_ The disgusting, scared face of the source looked up at her, his burned and deformed mouth was twisted into a grin that scared her worse then death. One of his clawed hands came up lighting fast and grabbed her around the throat, she couldn't breathe. "I see you…" he whispered mere inches from her face…_

Kayla awoke, screaming and gasping for breathe. It took several second to register what was around her, and even though she was still covered in a cold sweat and her throat was still sore she was safe. A hand went up and rubbed her throat where the slimy hand had been. It was tender, which means that wasn't a dream, it was a vision and there would be a huge bruise around her throat in the morning. She didn't understand what it meant but she knew that she couldn't sleep after that. The memory, she knew, was brought on by the welcoming feast, sitting in the great hall again. The vision…well she would have to talk to Harry about it and see what his thoughts were.

Throwing back the covers on her four-poster bed, she made her way as quietly as possible to the Slytherin common room. She had almost forgotten how cold the dungeons were at night, and felt relieved when she sat down in front of the fireplace. Both for the warmth and the light it provided, not that she was afraid of the dark it just made her feel less paranoid if she could see. Kayla sat on the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, the cleavage between her two appendages made a good chin rest, so she set a goal to watch the fire burn to ash. Which would be rather hard considering a house elf would be replacing it soon.

She hadn't bothered to look around the common room before she sat down, so you can imagine her surprise when she heard a voice behind her.

"I assume you were the one making the horrible racket" she jumped and turned wide eyed to the form of Severus Snape, sitting on the leather couch behind her. His face was cool as always, his hair was still the same length but less greasy, and his skin was softer and still held a youthful glow that her memories of him didn't. Here before her was the seventeen year old version of her mentor, teacher, and friend. She could do nothing else except look him up and down, taking in his form, no words came to mind, no feelings racked her body, and she was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. "What happen to your neck?"

That jerked her out of her shock and a hand immediately went to cover it. His voice didn't hold curiosity, or caring, it was a simple observation that he had spoken out loud. This didn't surprise her; it was how he operated around people he didn't know.

"I have dreams" she whispered, and inwardly cringed at how raspy her voice was. She turned back towards the fire, expecting that to be the end of their conversation. He asked nothing more and she offered no more, but still her body was covered in goose bumps at the fact that he was in the same room with him. Almost enough to make her smile, but the weird factor overwhelmed that by a long shot.

"It's why you were screaming huh?" Damn the adult Severus was never this nosy. She turned to him confused and evaluating.

"Does it matter to you" Her voice was not vicious or condemning but she was curious. Some how she got a feeling that this was not the Snape she knew, that some how he wasn't that cold yet. Her thoughts were confirmed when the teenage snape got up, and sat beside her uninvited.

"No, but it woke me up, so my curiosity was peaked" He pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his black pajamas and pointed it at her neck. She tensed for a second thinking he was about to retrieve the memory by force, until a warm feeling came over her throat. The tenderness disappeared and the soreness was gone. She smiled softly and rubbed her throat in disbelieve.

"Thanks…I'm Kayla" she held out her hand hesitantly wondering why this was so felt so weird…probably because the last time they met each other it was during her first class.

"Severus" he shook her hand not long just gently. They sat in silence for a moment before Kay couldn't take it anymore…she craved for his voice to calm her nerves even if it wasn't the rough and deep one she recalled and asked him a question about how he thought the potions classes were at Hogwarts. He told her his critique of it and it's good points and to her utter surprise even offered her help if she needed it. She deffinantly wanted to know this young Severus. He cast a tempus saw the time and declaired he was going back to bed.

Well after sitting on the floor for almost four and half hours with a man who was suppose to be dead she certainly wasn't going back to bed. So she went upstairs and threw on a jogging suit, couple of laps around the quidditch field and some physical training maybe she could forget about the nightmares.

Harry woke up, and it still surprised him that he was sitting in the Gryffindor tower, and at the same time it felt like he'd never left. No one was up yet so he decided a shower was a great idea. The warm water was relaxing and going through the motions of getting ready for the mornings inside Hogwarts felt natural to him. By the time his morning routine was finished and he exited the bathroom, he found that most of the boys were waking up.

"Damn Robert, how can you be up this early" Sirius asked through a yawn. He shrugged and didn't answer only after relising that he was being spoken too. He would have to get use to people calling him Robert. He froze when James tapped him on the shoulder, his dad was standing before him, and what was he suppose to do.

"Wanna walk with me to breakfast?" Harry nodded without thinking, James smiled and they headed out together. He really did look a lot like his father it was weird. Well it wasn't exactly looking into a mirror or anything but the resemblance was…there.

"So are you upset about your sister?" James asked as they walked through the portrait hole. Harry looked at him confused.

"My sister?" he wasn't really sure what that meant.

"You know with her being put in Slytherin and all" Then it registered what he was really saying and Harry chuckled.

"No it wasn't really a surprise she got put in a different house. We are majorly different…almost like we're not related at all" He inwardly laughed at his own inside joke. His father nodded as if he understood, but how could he. His mother met them near the entrance to the Great Hall offered James a kiss on the cheek and Harry a hearty good-morning which he returned mistily. He let them walk a few steps ahead of him, just so he had a memory of the two, happy smiling and laughing to bring home with him.

Kayla finally stopped the fake demon attack, her powers while not at the threshold were well warmed up for the day, and she was still sweaty and breathing hard from the 8 lapse she ran. Usually Harry would be there to push her, or since they were back in school Draco, she could do ten maybe eleven easy, just not the motivation to do it. She could have also run more drills but saw no need to. She was back in Hogwarts for crying out loud, the castle of a thousand secrets and even more rooms…secrets. The book, damn how could she forget the whole reason she came back here.

She let the whole rush of things distract her, and now she didn't even know where to start. Yes she did! First things first remind Harry why they were there, then find Kraigen and make him help look for the book. This was it no more wasted time; she began a powerful and determined walk back up the field. The only thing on her mind at the moment was finding Harry, without relising it she shimmered to the entrance of the great hall. The doors were closed so she reached for the handle. An image of Fire and the sound of screams flashed into her mind, and she huffed out a breath from the rush.

She shook her head clean and willed the door to open (just incase, she didn't want to touch it you know). For a moment she allowed her self to look around, her eyes softened when she saw Severus who had his nose in a potions book, like always, then they snapped back to the Gryffindor table and she charged up to her 'brother'.

The Gryffindors watched her suspiciously as she walked over to their table and whispers filled the hall when she straddled the bench next to Harry. He of course ignored it all and offered her a big smile, his mouth still filled with waffles and eggs made for a horrible sight first thing in the morning and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! what the HELL was that for" He rubbed his now sore cranium and glared at her.

"Chew your food, before you open your mouth that's disgusting. What would Hermione say…" She immediately regretted her words, but this sentence seemed to sober him up. Harry tensed and closed his eyes for a second, before Harry let out a breath. She bowed her head berating herself for the slip up. "Hey…I'm sorry I didn't mea"

"It's ok, I know what you meant" his voice was a sad whisper but she knew he wasn't mad.

The marauders seemed to notice this change in their new friend because she heard Lilly whisper to him, asking if he was ok. "I'm fine uh…I gotta go talk to Kay for a second. You can head to class if you need to" Harry rushed out and Kayla stood to follow him out. As she left she felt eyes on her back and saw a confused black haired Slytherin watching her leave. She kept walking.

"hey I know we have gotten caught up in all the drama, and the stuff with being back but now it's time to focus" She said picking up her pace, they headed for the stairs well they were going to the eleventh floor. This floor they knew had not been used for a long time, and no one really went up their unless they would heading for the roof, and there was also an oversized un-used classroom that seemed to be their favorite at the very end of the hall.

"We need to find Kraigen" Kayla said and the look on Harry's face was relisation as he nodded in agreement "but how do we get a demon inside Hogwarts?"

"It's been done before; I mean granted it was an accident but…" Harry laughed and they set foot on the dusty un-walked corridor.

"What are you talking about?" They turned the corner towards the Alchemy tower, and Kayla bowed her head a little. Then told of a story when Draco and herself put the wrong ingredient into a vanquishing potion and ended up summoning a fire breather in 3rd year.

"So wait you're the reason the Huffelpuff dorms got set of fire? Ha! They always said a Slytherin did it" Kayla rolled her eyes as they both stopped in front of a dusty, yet vibrant blue door that had an alchemy circle in its center, the bright silver door knobs looked untouched which they almost were. Kayla turned the knob, a bright circle surouned the two handles and she recited the unchanged password "Alchemist Trade"

"What did you trade?" Alchemy was all about equilibrium, if you wanted something you had to give up something else of the same value.

"Malfoy's prefect badge" She shrugged with a sly smile as the door opened wide to let them in.

Ten minutes later they were running down the corridor towards transfigurations. Kayla had hoped they didn't have to go after all it's not like they were real students, but Harry as always was smarter then her. He reminded her that they needed to keep a low profile and to do that we needed to attend classes. Stupid Harry.

They entered the classroom, breathing hard from the sprint, and just when they thought they were in the clear a cat crawled across the desk and started swaying its tail. Kay cursed under her breathe and Harry made an 'I'm in trouble' face. The cat made to leap and morphed into their teacher, who gave them both a stern face.

"Perhaps if I were to transfigured you and your brother into a pocket watch. that way one of you might be on time" The two exchanged glances, gave a quick apology and headed for their seats. Her seat was beside random Slytherin girl, and Harry sat beside Lupin. Kayla leaned across the aisle way and Harry met her half way.

"Does she use that joke every year" Kay whispered, teasingly. Harry started to laugh and threw a hand over his mouth just in time to stifle it. They both sat back up straight as class started.

"Where did you guys go?" Lupin asked while taking notes. Harry shook his head and puffed out a breath of air amused.

"No where important we got lost is all. I feel kinda stupid now" He and Lupin both smiled, and started a conversation about quidditch team try outs. Man it was far to easy to fall into place in this year, in this time. He didn't know what that meant but he wasn't sure he wanted to figure it out just yet, it was too comfortable at the moment.

Kayla had a feeling this year was going to get complicated, but so far it had just been fun. She decided maybe telling Harry about her dream could wait till the weekend.

_Ok I know this chapter was kind of all over the place, but the next one will be better thought out and a bit more interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I have two options for this chapter and this one just seemed to fit where I wanted to go a lot better that's why it took so long to update sorry guys hope you like.

Story

"How could you let this happen!" a ball of fire was sent flying across the room, to hit one of the three demon spons meant to go after the girl. "You let the girl disappear! She's going after the journal, it doesn't matter that you killed that time travelling bastard Kraigen if that sneaky little bitch has my book! NOW SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM WILL FIND A WAY FOR ME TO STOP THEM!" one gnarled and deformed hand squeezed tightly around the throat of the closest demon until the Necromancer combusted. The Source…what good was it holding the title Source when he could still feel his soul crawling under his skin, the warmth of it when he saw her NO! It has to stop, he will have her head on a stick and then he could claim his crown, his soul will be sent to the forgotten lands and he will finally have the power to take the world for himself.

The wizarding world still feared the name Lord Voldemort…by the time he was done with each and every one of those ungrateful and horderous wizards they will be praying for the half-blooded psycho's reign.

~Slytherin

Saturday morning…it was three o'clock in the morning and Kayla woke to the smell of ash and mildew. The flashes of anger and the heat from his magic still course in her blood, she through the covers off and to the floor her body shook and she was covered in a cold thick sweat. The dream reminded her of her nightmare the first night in the castle, how she had forgotten she will never know. In the darkness she crawled into the shower, the icy cold water sent prickles down her skin she had to shake the dreams away. How could he still be reaching her…almost 50 years of separation and she still felt every move he made how! She growled out her frustration and pain shot up through her left hand. The cold water had numbed her skin but her eyes still saw the blood and the broken tiles. Damn.

A quick drying spell left her with no need for a towel, so she used it to wrap around her hand. Slowly and careful, as silent as possible she got dressed and returned cleaning up the blood in the bathroom and casting repairo on the tile wall. She drug her feet half-heartedly towards the common room cradling her hand against her chest. The red haired teen never thought she would be so upset to see Severus Snape. He sat on the couch she planned to take over reading another probably forbidden potions book. Unfortunately the bottom step creaked and gave her away…he had the nerve to smile at her.

"Kayla you're up…"His face fell and she knew he had noticed her hand. The girl had no energy to fight and simply flopped down on the opposite end of the couch, threw her head back releasing a deep heavy sigh. "Can I heal that for you?" His voice was quiet, and she knew he was still uncertain about their friendship…or lack thereof. The whole week as potions partners had stressed her out a little but by Friday she had no choice but to relax into the routine with her not yet potions master. He was nicer then she remembered and the pale teen seemed more eager for a conversation with her then she was with him which made her head spin…she didn't need to think on that just yet.

"I'll be ok…"She didn't mean to sound so grumpy but damnit what happen to her asshole, who handed her a potion and said you better not let it get infected? That's the man she needed right now…although that man had lost his soul to the dark arts long before she was born. Had her potions master even casted one of the dark spells he studied so extensively yet?

"You had another nightmare again…didn't you?" A week…one week and he knew her signs more than the Severus of her time. In thinking about the man she had almost loved brought secret tears to her eyes and she closed them tight…all she could do was nod. Suddenly a warm tender hand was set on her shoulder. His face said he didn't care but his eyes held unsure comfort and she smiled sweetly. He was trying to make her feel better without being nosy…maybe he was going to be better than the Severus of her time.

"Hope you don't mind" She just laid her head against his shoulder, and he said nothing. Kayla watched the fire burn and took in his scent trying to clear her thoughts before she had to meet up with Harry, and Severus focused on his book. They never spoke, but it was comfortable. She appreciated the show of affection and he appreciated her not making a big deal out of the small token he was showing her. His thoughts fell on the new girl and he wondered why he felt such an urge to be so nice to her or why he cared. Every time he was around Kayla he felt nervous and it was difficult to keep quiet and he found himself asking questions he already knew the answers too just to hear her talk…although he told himself it was to see if she knew the answers too.

When the other's started to wake up and come down stairs she separated herself from him with a smile and left without another word. Severus knew where she was going but he was still irritated she didn't tell him…tho he knew he shouldn't be.

~Slytherin.

"Ha..Robert" She rolled her eyes when she saw the marauder group plus Lilly standing around him, he smiled until he saw her stilled wrapped hand. "We need to talk…privately" Harry nodded his shaggy head and said goodbye to the others. They found an empty class room and Harry summoned a couple of potions from his room, while un-wrapping her hand.

"What happened." His face was serious and calculating reminding her of the war barren man she knew.

"Well Sunday night I had a dream that bled into a..a visions" harry raised an eye brow and dumped the first of three potions onto her hand and rubbed it in gently. "Of the source" He stopped all his movements and stared at her with his deep emerald green eyes. "He chocked me…Severus healed it before I could show you but…I had another one this morning…I think he knows we're here Harry" She winced as her skin started to force it's self to heal a potion of her own creation although she hadn't figure out how to make it not hurt so damn bad.

"Then we need to find Kraigen and we need to find him now" They both rose and headed for the classroom they claimed as their own on the 11th floor. "Did he ever say where he was in this time? England, America? Anything?"

"no, he never said…although we never did ask"

"That was our first mistake" Harry said with a hard tone, offering her a hand up. "I think I have to steal from my dad…damn never thought I'd get to see that" Kayla showed a sly smile and they walked out of the room with a plan. That night they would leave the grounds and head for London, hopefully the demon bar Kraigen was known to haunt existed…and if not they had two days to search.

~Gryffindor

"James" Harry shouted while looking to make sure that there was no one else in the hall way. He was going to try and do this the right way first, if that didn't work…well they would just have to wait and see what happened.

"Robert what's up?" His father offered him a friendly smile, his normal deminor almost through him off his mission.

"Look long story short…I have a little emergency and I need to get off the grounds" Jame's face became amused one eyebrow raised in curiosity. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest "basically I know about the map that Sirius has and I know about your invisibility cloak and if you think the four of you can survive without them I need to borrow the items" James Potter stared at him, amusement gone from his face.

"How do you know about…well ok I'll ask later you said it was an emergency so I'm guessing time kind of matters. Come with me" the pair started walking and Harry thought how easy that was when all of a sudden James turned around face serious "I will let you borrow the cloak…and the map on the condition that when you return you tell me how you find out about them…deal?" Harry hestitated but saw no other way and so he agreed and shook the boys hand. In all honesty time was not really of importance the bar didn't open till sundown…though that never stopped Kayla before…and he had expected this to be a lot more difficult. He must of gotten that side of his personality from his mother because Harry would have found out first then decided weather to allow him or not…not his father. They started heading for the great hall and Harry almost asked why until he saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table harrsing some Hufflepuff first years.

"James! Robert! What are you too up to?" Remus happily greeted his two friends. The greeting stole his 'cousin's' attention too and he smiled along with a hey mates.

"Sirius Robert here needs the map" James was as blunt as Harry had been not just five minutes ago.

"What map?" Sirius fell into the arrogant attitude he was use to seeing, there was the man he knew as his god-father.

"Sirius come on" The shaggy haired man rolled his eyes and the group of four made a march to the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't know what to think he knew they were thick as thieves but for some reason what happened downstairs made it seem like there was a power struggle for a second. There were levels to the marauders that he had yet to dissect but it seemed his father hade the authority. This was information to think about later it seemed.

"Thank you I promise I will give them back as soon as I've handle my business" Remus grabbed his shoulder as he was leaving and stared into his eyes hard, he could see the wolf in him glareing too. Remus was trying to protect his friends.

"Look I know your Sirius's cousin and all, but we hardly know you." His voice was low but Sirius and James both heard him "James's trust you, I don't know why and I'm not gonna ask but I'm warning you. You borrow those things then I think it's only fair that when you get back we let you in sound's weird but we will explain and by Merlin's name if you fuck this up…I'll tear you apart" Harry froze he had seen the look in Lupin's eyes after he was transferred and the whole thing went to shit in seventh year, the look in his eyes when he grasped peter petigrew in 3rd year and it was the same look he was getting now. A dark warning that screamed he had something in him that was capable of taking him in whole…Harry had a feeling he knew what that thing was but he said nothing. The fear in his eyes was real when he nodded his understanding, and hesitated just a moment more before he walked out the door and never looked back. He had a feeling the three of them were going to find Pettigrew…maybe even Lilly and have a talk about him. Perhaps it will be better that they know…either way he had to tell Kayla before they came back to the castle. Speaking of which…where the hell was he suppose to find that damn girl.

Kayla scanned the forbidden section of the library looking for the demon encyclopedia she used in fifth year but…there it was! She snatched it and threw it under her cloak, turning to run when she bumped into something warm and soft. "Severus?"

"Yes I'm here to get a book for extra reading I have a pass from our head of house…who gave you a pass to the restricted section?" Severus seemed amused at her shocked face, and he saw the oversized book under her cloak "what are you reading?"

"Um Severus no offense but I don't really feel up to this right now" she forced herself to brush past him, not even wanting to know what his face looked like as she walked away from him to stand in front of Harry at the entrance of the library" It was only a moment but he gestured to the things in his arms, she held up the book for him and out they walked. The teenage Severus watched her leave and knew the body language he had just seen, the actions he seen many a times outside his house at night…she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

I know this chapter wasn't so great it was very choppy but the next one is almost done and its slower and will start to come together soon. Big surprise in the next piece.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what now?" Kay and Harry sat in two very old desks pressed together in the alchemist tower, the Demonic encyclopedia laid open between the two along with the Marauder's map. Kayla continued to flip through the crisp pages of the untouched forbidden book, while Harry watched with a raised eyebrow.

"We attempt to find Kraigen…" She turned in the back under 'T' for time-travelers, skimming quickly through all the unnecessary biographies of demons who looked at the past and future, froze and fast-forward time around them, and ones who didn't travel at all but instead escaped time, one that didn't age or could be any age they chose things of that nature and still she found nothing.

"And…when that doesn't work?" Harry said watching her grow more frustrated with every flip of the detailed pages. The red-haired girl froze mid-turn, and after a brief second slammed the book shut, and flipped the desk turning on him with a glare.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! But here is a better idea then you standing around and sniping at me!" she bent over and picked the map off the floor, the raven haired teen Harry cringe as she clumped something that wasn't her property, as his friend continued to rant "why don't you use your oh so brilliant save-the-world-because-I'm-the-magical-MacGyver brain and alter this useless piece of paper to find Kraigen like Granger's stupid time turner!"

Harry stood and snatched the map from her careful not to rip it, "what is your problem?" his voice was annoyed and his eyes were sharp watching her for any signs of the magical surges she had when her temper flared like it was now. "You complete bum for a week like we have nothing better to do then skip around this endless school like we live here, then you decide to all of a sudden catch up on that week in night?" Kay's jaw was clenched and her face was turned away from him but she seemed to be listening reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Harry" she said after a long sigh, her eyes were closed and he could tell she was trying hard to stay that way. "but your right…I dollied around and did nothing for a week…Kraigen could be in fucking Alaska, while the source is gathering factions and all I've done is sat on my ass" she walked around picking up the book, then setting the desk and chair upright before taking her seat again. Harry sat down beside her as she traced the pattern on the front of the book. "You're also right that I'm trying to catch of for that week in one night…who knows when the time turner will send us home…do we even have enough time to find him? To find the journal even…what don't we know, how much has Kraigen not told us…Harry when I think about the possibilities I can't process it I can't even think! Can you?" His eye brows furrowed in thought, Kayla was right he held a lot back from them what did that mean? Finally Harry shook his head, letting him know he agreed with her, "adding to the fact that I can't touch anything in the great hall and three out of the five days of school we have I have to sit next to Severus Fucking Snape which makes it so easy to forget why I'm here in the first place…"

"I know what you mean…spending time with the Marauders was all I was worried about" He closed the fancy enchanted map and began trying to smooth out the places with severe damage done to them while he talked "to be honest I didn't even remember why we were here until you came at me with your hand all busted" He remembered landing in Sirius's house, talking to him about a letting from his father and…wait his father was dead…so who wrote the letter to Sirius? "Kayla…who wrote the letter to Sirius…asking him to let us stay?"

Kayla looked at him oddly before answer as if he had gone stupid "out dad? Duh, why"

"Kayla we aren't related…and my dad is 17 and a virgin…so who wrote the letter?" her eyes flashed with realization and confusion. He was write they weren't related so why the hell did she think their real dad wrote that letter? What was she forgetting…wait that's just it she was forgetting!

"Harry we are starting to forget that's why it has been so easy for us to relax here because the more we relax the more we interact with the things in this world the more we forget" she ran over to some of the cup-boards against the back of the room trying to find paper and pencil.

"How do you figure that?" Harry said after a moment as she came back at him with a few old looking pieces of parchment he wasn't sure were even usable anymore.

"Because the longer we stay here the more things change…if we can't remember who wrote the letter to Sirius about us staying with him then it's possible that Kraigen never wrote the letter at all because we changed something here that made him do that, Or he never thought about it, either way something has changed and we don't remember because we weren't there when it changed"

"Kayla you're ranting…" Harry felt a headache begin trying to figure out what in the world the woman was talking about. He watched her reach into his own robe pocket and pull out one of his quills for class and began to write, "explain again…in stupid please"

Kayla sighed and took a second before she began "Ok well…lets say I marched down stairs and killed Lucius Malfoy in this time" Harry nodded smiling at the idea "well if I killed him now then he would never marry Narcissa…there for never have Draco correct?"

"Yea…Infact I like that plan" Kayla shook her head and rolled her eyes ignoring his cheeky smile.

"well all of your memories of Draco will disappear, the first time you met on the stairs, the dueling club, chunks of your memory anything having to do with him or his parents would just disappear from your memory because it never happens…do you understand now?" She saw Harry process the information and his eyes shot open wide and his mouth went try when one thought/fear shot to the front of his mind.

"So if my parents fight, because of something I did…I won't be born?" Kayla nodded and continued on his thought process,

"Then I'll be stuck here…and the future is fucked"

~Slytherin~

Harry had used the cloak later that night, or rather early in the morning, to sneak down into the kitchen and fetch them both some food. After their earlier realization they decided to right everything down that they knew so far, and that's what Kayla had done. She wrote down everything that led up to them leaving to exactly what they thought they had to do while they were here, everything about Kraigen and Harry's parents the Marauders and even Severus and Dumbledore to make sure they wouldn't forget anything else, Kind of like a map to see if they screwed up anything else. Out of all the consequences of time travel he didn't think this was one of them, Hermione had warned him in third year when they tried to save buckbeak about the dangers of time travel and he really should have taken that to heart, because it was coming back to kick him in the ass something fierce.

"Finally" he muttered under his breathe as he saw the painting of a bowl of fruit, he reached up and tickled the pear and his hand was back under the cloak before the odd shaped fruit had even stopped laughing and the door had swung open. Even though the castle was asleep some of the house elves were up and cooking, it smelled like beef stew and yeast as he stepped inside of the oversized kitchen and relised what they would be having for dinner the next night fresh rolls and beef stew.

"Master potter is to take his cloak off now, him knowing Tissy don't like to not see Master Potter" the house elf stirring the pot of stew said sternly as she made her way off the stool, and he pulled the cloak off surprised. How did the elf know who he was?

"Oh Master Henson, Tissy apologizes, Tissy was thinking you was Master Potter seeing as how that is Master Potter's cloak." That explains a lot…she thought he was James.

"Oh no, he let me borrow his cloak I skipped dinner and was looking for something to eat for him and I would that be alright Ms. Tissy?" the house elf smiled at the young mans politeness, just like his friend Master Potter.

"What would Master Henson be needing?" Harry took a deep breathe in through his nose, the delicate aroma filling his nose and making his stomach growl.

"Is it too much to ask for two bowl of that delicious soup, it smells wonderful" and without a moments hesitation the house elf summoned a tray and placed two bowls on it filling the bowls to the brim with the steaming how stew along with a plate of fresh made bread and five butter beers.

"Master Henson is to give the other butter beers to Master Potter and his friends. Now put Master Potter's cloak back on and head back before Master Henson is caught" she handed him the tray and helped him situate it around himself and the tray before opening the door for him. Apparently his father made enough trips to the kitchen at night that he made friends with the house elves…interesting…but irrelevant.

Half way back when he reached the floors that no one traveled on, he decided it was smarter to levitate the tray of soup and speed up his travels. Upon return to the tower he found Kayla sitting cross legged with the Marauder's Map in front of her, a crystal dangling from a string wrapped around her finger, she moved the small, smooth opaque crystal in small circles across the map. "What exactly…are you scrying for…dare I ask?" Harry said softly as he lowered the tray down on the desk while pulling the cloak off and folding it neatly to put back in his bag. Kayla huffed annoyed and slapped the crystal down on the floor, before standing up with a glare.

"I'm trying to make the stupid scrying thing work by finding Ms. Norris" the poor girl looked and sounded tired/defeated and Harry offered a sympathetic smile.

"No luck then?" He set one of the bowls down in front of her, with a spoon and one of the rolls before taking his own seat and digging in. The tired looking red-head stirred her stew with a disappointed and thoughtful look but never took a bite.

"I think it's the wards on the castle that makes it hard to focus on anything specific…"

"You're getting tired aren't you?" his 'sister' nodded slightly, continuing to stair at her stew. Finally he sighed "stop playing with it and eat or go back to the common room and sleep your depressing me" she rolled her eyes and pushed her soup away which surprised him. "Wait you're actually going?"

"Yea, for more reasons than one but do me a favor" she grabbed the parchment they had begun to write the list of events on and handed it to him with the quill "write your version down, incase we forget different things…we both need to write everything down and I mean everything. What ever you did, if you feel like your forgetting, changes of opinion so we can look back and figured out what we changed and keep ourselves from changing anything else understand" Harry nodded with a grumble, great more homework…Harry also handed her his father's cloak with a promise for her to be extremely careful and return it when she woke up in the morning.

For once the Slytherin common room was empty, even Severus was not there to greet her and she was slightly grateful for it. Sometimes it still hurt to look at his face, he looked so young and innocent at this age, that it made her hopeful. Maybe this time he wouldn't become a death eater and taint his soul with the blood of people he didn't know, and then when he became potions master he wouldn't be so soul-less and hard. Maybe this time he would be able to see the affection and care she had tried to show to him since fourth year…at the same time she knew that would never happen. She had to let him live his condemned life, selling his soul to the Wizarding hypothetical Devil, and spreading himself so thin that his only saving grace was…her memories floated back to her again and she threw James's cloak on the floor, glaring at the fire as it the whole thing was the fault of the logs it burned off.

She was wound too tight…but who wouldn't be in her situation, being thrust back into a place she watched burn to the ground, surrounded by people she knew for a fact was dead as she personally attended most of their funerals, searching for a damn journal she had a hard time believing even existed at the moment.

"what the hell am I doing…"she whispered to herself, closing her eyes tight and throwing her head back against the couch "I can't do this…I shouldn't do this…" her thoughts were turning and burning with the urge to stop what she knew was going to happen…she was going to stop Severus from becoming a Death Eater, no matter how much it changed the future…it could only make it better for him, another good reason for her to have Harry write it down from his perspective…

"Well I'm either a good person…or completely fucking mental" she grabbed the cloak off the floor with a single thought in her head as she headed up the stairs to get some sleep '_can't wait to find out which'_

(A/N: _ok so I am replacing the 4__th__ chapter with this one because the old chapter I felt was choppy and went to fast so I'm slowing the story down a bit to give it more depth hence the reason it has been so obnoxiously long since I posted I couldn't figure out where I was going with the other chapter and I was tired of Snape fixing Kayla it was rather repetitive. This one seems to be going much better for where I want to go with this story I would love for the ones who read the other chapter to let me know what they think of this one._

_Thanx guys! R&R u all r the best!)_


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE TAKE NOTE: _I have posted an alternative fifth chapter! The one before was moving too fast for where I wanted this story to go and also why it has been so long since I have posted a chapter I couldn't figure out where to go from there, for which I apologize and beg for forgiveness from those who actually like this story! So if you are confused by what you read it may be because of the changes made to chapter five thank you! _

_ Slytherin~_

Sunday morning, Harry made his way back down to the Great Hall and found the Marauder's sitting at their normal place at the Gryffindor table. The raven haired teen took a deep breathe and hesitated in thought, now that he knew anything he said or did could mess with his own future he was scared to even say hello…but he had to give them their things back. With that thought he walked into the Hall with a fake smile on his face, and took a seat next to Sirius, while simultaneously slipping the map into his robe pocket without anyone noticing, not even Sirius (a trick he had learned from Kayla).

"Hey there Mr. Henson, I thought you had somewhere to be" Sirius said coolly, a smirk on his face while the others waited for his reply.

"Well I do" He reached for a biscuit and began to cut and butter the delicious flaky thing before he continued "thing is we don't actually know where we are suppose to go…" his voice had gotten a little quiet he thought about what he just said and decided he shouldn't have said it…he felt like Hagrid in his first year.

"Wait it's your own family emergency and you don't know where to go?" Remus asked him slightly suspicious; the other three laughed it off while Harry forced himself to just shake his head. It was deffinantly hard to sit next to his god-father and Father, who he knew, were dead, but it was another thing to relise you were sitting across from the creature that caused their down fall, Peter Pettigrew was with the marauders at breakfast. Harry hadn't seen much of him since they came back and honestly had not thought about it until he saw the scrawny rat-faced man sitting across from him, laughing along with the others for no other reason than they were laughing. It told waves about his character…or lack there of…but for now atleast he would ignore the man and focus on what he had to do making a mental note to write down his interactions when he left.

"That's how it tends to happen I guess…" was his lame excuse and the others still thought it funny but did not laugh any longer and started a conversation on family drama while they finished their breakfast.

"So I know your dad said he had to take a weird job or whatever but what's he like" Sirius asked while refilling his pumpkin juice "and your mom for that matter, I mean the differences in you and your sister seems like your parents would be major opposites" Harry got quit, and gripped his fork tight in surprise at the question…what was he suppose to say? He had no memories of his parents besides this week or so, and he couldn't tell them the truth ('they're dead') seeing as Sirius had been writing to his fake father the whole summer. Why hadn't they thought of this…or had they thought of it and he had forgotten like he did Kraigen…this was ridiculous.

"My mom is dead…"he whispered while staring at Lilly, who gave him a sympathetic and confused look in return. James, Sirius, Remus, and the rat got quiet and shared odd glances "and…well as you might have guessed we don't get to see a lot of out dad what with the moving here and there so much. It's more of a fend for your-self type child hood I guess" which was partially true…with the way the Dursley's treated him he basically raised himself.

"Sorry mate" James whispered, and the others nodded offering sympathetic glances and their own apologies. Hearing James apologies for his father not being their, and the death of his mother was like an unrealistic blow to the gut and the table suddenly got too much for him. He tapped Sirius' pocket and motioned for the boy to look before standing up and heading out vowing to stay clear of them as much as possible. He wouldn't screw up his future, and no matter how much he wanted to change the future, and have a small chance at his parents being alive again…he knew he couldn't do it. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was this hard for Kayla to stay away from Severus, then remembered she stall had James's cloak and inwardly groaned, before making his way to the dungeons to get it back.

SLYTHERIN~

"Good morning Kayla" for once the girl smiled at the future potions master's greeting and meant it. Her determination from last night fresh in her mind.

"Good morning Severus…you sleep ok?" her voice was cheerful and not surprisingly Severus became suspicious, with an eyebrow raised he nodded that he had and watched her carefully take a seat beside him. "That's good" and she smiled at him. Hogsmeade weekends didn't start until the first week of October which meant she couldn't ask him to do much except "did you want to go for a walk with me today? The castle is starting to feel stuffy I feel like I need to get out"

"Your actually inviting me to go somewhere with you, instead of meeting at midnight every night or waiting until class?" she wanted something…he inwardly sighed they all did eventually. Here he thought she might be different then the rest of his Slytherin house-mates.

"Well I never see you out of the common room or the library and your skin tone means you can't lie and say you've been outside by yourself so weather you like it or not I'm kidnapping you today!" before he could say anything else, her warm soft hand was wrapped around his and their fingers were forcefully entwined yet it didn't hurt. Kayla stood and pulled on his arm softly forcing him to his feet. He had to do something for her he might as well play along for a while. "I just have to go give something to my brother and then your all mine!" she hesitated in her thoughts at what had just come out of her mouth, and the images it summoned but shook her head and vanished them for a while.

As they exited the Common room, he spotted a boy with shaggy black hair and almost growled thinking it was Potter and tried to pull free from Kayla's grip. Potter and his cronies were the whole reason he rarely left the safety of the common room, after they almost tricked him into getting killed by their werewolf friend. Kayla noticed the pool in his hand and thought maybe he was uncomfortable with people seeing them touch and so she reluctantly let go before calling out.

"Robert! I was just coming to look for you" Severus had decided to head back until he heard the name Kayla called. So it wasn't James after all? As they got closer he saw the differences in their appearance, Kayla's brother was atleast a head shorter, his eyes were of a deep green and his face was more rounded than rugged like Potter's was. "here this is for you" Kayla took a neatly folded and odd looking cloak out of the 'mail-carrier' style bag she had resting on her hip hanging from the opposite shoulder. Robert took the robe from her with a shaky smile and looked between his sister and Severus with an odd quizzative smile.

"You and Severus heading out to finish a potion or something…?" Robert asked staring hard at Kayla an accusation on his lips when he took note of Kayla's playful mood. Kayla took a hold of Severus's hand once more and walked quickly around the teen with a smile.

"Nope heading to the lake…see ya later Robert" Severus heard the shorter teen calling to his sister demanding for her to stop and wait. He kept the confrontation at the front of his mind as he headed off with the girl at a brisk pace.

Once they stepped outside the front door, Kayla took a deep breathe and hesitate a moment before letting his hand go and letting out her breathe in a happy sigh. She wasn't lying when she told her potions master that the castle was getting stuffy, for her it was no matter how many floors it had there wasn't enough space to get away from the great hall and the memory's and horrors it held for her there.

"So what is it that you want" she heard the cool, calculating voice of a young Severus Snape from behind her, but didn't understand the question. His face was stone-like and unreadable.

"What do you mean?" she scrunched her nose up, and furrowed her eyebrows together in question, and if Snape hadn't been so suspicious of her intensions he would have said the face she was making was cute.

"No one asks me to go with them, without alternative motives" his face was serious, and Kayla wasn't sure what to think about his statement. She made the mistake of locking eyes with him, and instantly felt her memories beginning to shuffle and pull towards the front of her mind, and she did her best to hold on to the ones that he wasn't allowed to see but without time to prepare she was sure some of them were going to slip.

The first memory was her and Harry standing in Hermione's old bedroom at Grimwauld place, then waking up to Sirius in her door way. The emotions of fear and confusion went along with the memory and she became worried. Another scene of Harry trying to convince Ron that even though Kayla was a Slytherin she was trustworthy, Hermione joined Harry and for a moment she wanted to stay there and watch as Ron submitted like he often did, it was a good memory. Ron had eventually agreed before saying '_but that potion loving half-demon isn't coming in my room!_ The next one that played was fuzzy…Kraigen was in it she could hear his voice telling her about the journal but every time she tried to look at him that side of her mind went black, then her nightmares with her friends and brother stuck in the Great Hall as it burned and someone screaming for her then grabbing her waist, and as she saw the crumpled form of the older Severus she panicked. Kayla closed her eyes ripped the memory back and put up a mental wall, emitting a small gasp of air with her efforts.

"Why did you do that?" her voice was soft and worried, had Severus had time to process the information that it was he himself that plagued her nightmares that kept him up at night.

Severus blinked multiple times, he never had anyone strong enough to kick him out like that before, and it took him for a bit of a loop. Then he began trying to process her memories which made no sense to him they seemed broken somewhat. Most of her memories were very slimy, they were hard to get a look at and others seemed like they were…melting he supposed would be the right word but they jumped all over the place as if her mind couldn't organize them. He never heard the question she asked, and instead hissed his own "Who in Merlin's name are you?"

The girl stopped rubbing her temples, Infact she practically froze in place. Kayla stared at a small block on the ground, as she straightened herself up and placed her hands down by her side. Slowly and with much hesitation she looked up and searched his face, making sure to keep her mind's eye closed just in case and avoided eye contact for too long. She took a heavy sigh and let it out, knowing that Harry was going to feed her to dragon if he ever found out but the first part in changing Severus is earning his trust…so Kayla took a leap of faith.

"Walk with me to the lake, we can find a place to talk" Severus hesitated for only a moment before following after her, making sure his wand was ready for any surprises the girl might have up her sleeve to make him keep quiet, or worse disappear…he had told himself before that something was off about the girl…always trust your instincts.

"I'll answer any questions that you have as best I can…as long as they aren't about you…" She said softly, as they found a hidden clearing near the lake. He kept his distance with his back towards the exit and began to search her face for any kind of deception but he found none. He found no evil, or malice their either instead the pale skinned teen found sadness, desperation, fear, hope, and an emotion he couldn't yet identify but he was sure that a lie had nothing to do with it. So he took a small step forward, and Kayla seemed to hold her breathe." Who are you…Exactly?"

"My real name is Kayla, I swear" she held up her left hand for a moment before crossing her arms and taking another deep breathe "but my last name isn't Henson…it's Reace" wow the first question was easy enough…

"Ok Ms. Reace…how old are you?" wow he jumped to a question she didn't know how to answer right off the bat…

"Technically…Zero" she said quietly, uncrossing her arms and lacing them behind her back. She began to fidget in the form of rocking back and forth on her feet.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that Technically…I haven't been born yet seeing as I won't be conceived for the next…lets just estimate and say 5 years" by the raised eyebrow and dead stare she was getting from him he still didn't get it "ok my birthday is October 27, 1991"

"That's impossible it's only 1987…" then it seemed to hit him full force and he made a very un-Severus-like face by opening his eyes wide in shock.

"Exactly…"

A/N: _**ok please remember that I have changed chapter 5 and if this does not make sense to you please go back and read! Now those who have read the chapter before I would like to hear your opinion about the change in story line just for the fun of it, if you can even remember the before chapter that is because I know it has been forever since I updated! I also relise that this chapter is short but I just wanted to do something since I have a better direction to head in. Hope you all like it! R&R please and thank you!**_


End file.
